Gelitik
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Dan pelan-pelan rasa itu bagai menjalar menggeliti tubuh. [#CieLizzyWeek2019 - day 1: Funny]


**Gelitik**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day 1: Funny**

**This one is simply because of the date it fall on, April Fools Day. Anything funny.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah merangkat menuju titik terendah. Dua belas lebih, hampir menyentuh angka satu dini hari, tetapi masih ada orang-orang yang baru berangkat menjamah ranjang dengan kelopak yang enggan memberat (orang-orang yang bagaimana, intinya ada orang-orang yang semacam itu; yang menganggap tidur adalah kegiatan penting tak penting, semacam kegiatan latihan kematian, jadilah orang-orang tersebut memilih insomnia ketimbang memejam mata). Salah satu dari mereka adalah dua orang penghuni rumah yang terletak di deretan paling ujung dari kawasan perumahan paling elit. Namun, bukannya pelukan atau kecupan yang terumbar menggerahkan, yang terjadi adalah percakapan tak tentu arah.

"Untuk malam ini, aku tidak mau tidur di kamar kita, Lizzy."

Lizzy terbangun dari baringnya, mendudukkan tubuh demi memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar. "Memangnya, kau berencana tidur di mana, Ciel?"

Ciel mengambil satu bantal dan selimut. "Di ruangan tengah, atau di atap juga bisa."

Kerut tercipta di kening Lizzy. "Kau mau berpisah ranjang denganku, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Lizzy," Ciel menjawab tegas. "Tapi untuk sementara, aku ingin sendiri."

"Ada masalah?"

Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja … suasana hatiku sedang buruk untuk saat ini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kausembunyikan, Ciel?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan hal yang terlalu penting." Ciel bergumam dengan nada rendah.

Lizzy mengikuti tingkah Ciel, mengambil satu bantal dan selimut. "Aku ikut denganmu kalau begitu."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa, Ciel? Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi sering menghindariku," ucap Lizzy berterus terang, separuh merasa sakit hati.

"Bukan maksudku menghindarimu, Lizzy, tapi ...," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya, membiarkannya mengambang begitu saja di udara, berputar, dan berakhir dalam kebungkaman.

"Tapi kenapa?" Lizzy masih menuntut penjelasan. Baginya, semua ini jelas terasa timpang. "Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan karyawan lain di kantor, kan?"

"Memang tidak."

"Atau," mata Lizzy berkilat menaruh sebentuk curiga, "kau sedang ingin bermain rahasia denganku, Ciel?"

Ciel memeluk bantal dengan lebih erat. "Bukan begitu, Lizzy. Aku tidak memiliki rahasia apapun! Aku hanya … hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri untuk malam ini saja, apakah kau paham?"

"Aku tidak bisa memahamimu, Ciel. Kau selalu saja bertingkah aneh tapi kau tidak mau menceritakan duduk permasalahannya kepadaku. Ini tidak adil. Bukankah aku adalah istrimu, Ciel? Seharusnya kau lebih bisa mempercayaiku. Aku tidak kaunikahi hanya untuk menjadi pajangan lemari, kan?"

"Bukan maksudku—ah," Ciel mendecih bingung. Tepian bibir digigiti demi menjaga kewarasan pikiran agar tak sampai menimbulkan gema ledakan. "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, Lizzy. Tentang … hubungan kita ini. Bagiku semuanya terasa begitu," Ciel berhenti sedetik untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "Suram. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah sebenarnya aku ini menikahimu memang karena mencintaimu atau hanya karena aku tidak ingin orang lain menggosipkanku sebagai lelaki yang tidak laku-laku."

Lizzy terkejut mendengar penuturan Ciel barusan. Ini bagai mengiris pertahanannya yang paling dalam. Suaranya yang keluar selanjutnya terdengar serak dan berat. "Jadi, selama ini … hubungan kita ini … kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku, Ciel? Semua hubungan kita ini … hanyalah kebohongan semata?"

Ciel diam tidak menjawab, tangan yang memegang bantal terkulai di samping badan.

"Kalau memang kenyataannya adalah begitu, apakah kau benar akan tetap mencintaiku, Lizzy?"

Lizzy sesenggukan, tangisnya tak lagi dapat ditahan.

"Ciel … aku …."

Malam berubah menjadi gulungan ombak di pinggir pantai; menerjang tak tentu arah, menggulung, dan lalu buyar menghancurkan segala-gala, terlumat habis menjadi serpihan air laut.

_—buk!_

Sebuah bantal empuk mendadak saja menghantam wajah Lizzy. Sesaat ia merasa terkejut dan hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Ciel? Kenapa—"

"—dasar cengeng," ucap Ciel sambil tertawa. "Sekalinya cengeng ternyata tetap cengeng. Hari ini sudah masuk tanggal 1 April tahu!"

Lizzy membelalakkan mata. "Ja-jadi tadi itu—" dan sedetik kemudian ia paham, "—oh, ya ampun!" Wajahnya kemudian mengeras, merah padam. "Dasar Ciel!"

Lizzy mengambil guling dari atas ranjang, lantas melemparkannya ke arah Ciel. Ciel cekatan menghindar.

"Jadi kau tadi hanya bercanda, kan? Dasar!"

Kali ini Lizzy meraih dua bantal sekaligus, yang lalu dilemparkan berturut-turut tepat ke wajah Ciel.

"Ampun, Lizzy!" Ciel berpura-pura berteriak ketakutan sembari menghindar, tapi ia kemudian tertawa keras-keras.

Lizzy meneruskan amukannya, melempari Ciel dengan bantal yang selanjutnya, yang selanjutnya, selimut, hingga hanya tersisa seprai yang terpasang pada ranjang.

Ciel mengitari kamar, lalu menyergap Lizzy dari belakang.

"Ciel!"

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Ciel mengangkat tubuh Lizzy dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang. Ciel berdiri menjulang di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi membohongiku, Ciel?"

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan April mop, Lizzy."

"Tapi kau seharusnya tahu kan, aku tidak suka dibohongi."

"Semua orang memang tidak suka dibohongi, Lizzy."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi membohongiku?"

"Karena saat kau marah, kau akan menjadi sangat lucu." Ciel tertawa pendek.

"Ta-tapi … apakah sesungguhnya kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Ciel?"

Ciel mengusir anak-anak rambut Lizzy yang menghalangi pandangan, menyelipkannya di telinga. "Kau meragukanku, Lizzy?"

"Yah, siapa tahu. Habis aktingmu tadi terlihat meyakinkan."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Janji?"

Tangan Ciel tergerak menyentil pinggang Lizzy. "Janji."

Lizzy menggeliat sambil tertawa. Ia balas menggelitik tidak hanya pinggang Ciel, tapi juga dada, leher, dan telinga—semua turut ia gelitiki. Ciel terkikik-kikik menahan tawa. Gelitikan Lizzy berakhir pada bibir, yang mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

Malam itu mereka terbangun dalam keadaan basah, tapi basah yang bukan oleh sebab air hujan.

[fin]

Monday—April, 1st 2019


End file.
